


Liberty Isn't Enough For The Lonely

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring A Kleenex, Bug Friend Is Just The Best, Dr.Money Sucks, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Liberty Is Worthless, POV Second Person, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Sal was dead, she was dead, and you were all alone just like Money said you'd be.





	Liberty Isn't Enough For The Lonely

 You run a hand through Charlotte’s long bloody hair, smiling sadly as tears fell from your eyes. You always pictured her with red hair, but not this way. You let out another sob, thinking of Money and his manipulations. No doubt if he saw you know he would laugh at you. Mock you and tell you that you really did have no one now. Tell you to come back to your cell, and maybe then you wouldn’t be so alone anymore.

 

 You paused for a moment, trying to think. Money needed you, you knew that much. And doubt he knew you would not be dumb to not leave. You paled. Would he find someone to make you go back so he could have his precious money? You let out a shaky breath and tried not to panic, holding Charlotte's body closer to you. You let your eyes wonder around the shop as you stoke her cheek and eventually they settled on the gun still in her hand.

 

 You untangled the hand that wasn’t holding her from her hair and picked it up hesitantly. You checked it and found three more bullets in the little pistol.

_Oh, Charlotte._

You press a kiss to her cold forehead and mutter a quiet prayer. You put the gun up to your head and take a deep breath. You can do this. For Charlotte and for Sal and most importantly for yourself.

 

 You pull the trigger and for a moment there’s pain, then darkness. When you open your eyes again everything is blurry. Until it isn’t and suddenly Sal is finally shaking your hand saying that it’s been too long my old friend and **What took you so long**? Charlotte is smiling and laughing as you grab her and twirl her as French music blares around you. And behind you are a man who’s finally smiling as his two daughters babble in his ear and you are finally  ** _happy!_**

 

 

Elsewhere, a bug eats the last of a cake in a cell that’s not a cell before skittering away so only a pile of letters and a game console remain inside.


End file.
